


kick back

by ardor_ingly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, College Student, Consensual Sex, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardor_ingly/pseuds/ardor_ingly
Summary: It's the end of the semester, her friend was asleep upstairs, and he'sright there.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 32





	kick back

Olivia had known Jennifer for months now. They met during their shared Mathematics class. It was a general subject, a necessary class if they wanted to complete all their load to be able to graduate college. They became partners for an assignment and decided they were comfortable enough with each other’s presence to become friends. It was the first semester out of two. The second to the last one, ever.

It’s a lot of patience on Olivia’s part, a lot of late nights, a lot of money being spent on cafes so she could study, and a lot of making deadlines. Jennifer’s there experiencing all the torture right alongsider her. Olivia does it though. Jennifer barely does, but they survive. It’s the end of the semester and now they would be rewarded with two weeks worth of break.

Jennifer decides to start it off with a sleepover. “We can watch movies and just relax, Liv. And we don’t even have to wear jeans. We can go clubbing another time, I swear.”

Olivia, laughed. “Hey jeans are great. And wouldn’t it be fun to unwind and just get drunk? I’ve been pent up this whole fucking semester.”

“Which is why we need a breather. I haven’t slept in thirty-six hours, I’d be useless if we went drinking tonight. C’mon my house first. It’s better than your apartment. We have a pool and everything.”

“I mean…” Olivia hesitated. She didn’t pull an all-nighter like Jennifer, but she had in the past. Her friend would be too exhausted to go out. Her tolerance would go down too and Olivia wouldn’t want to deal with an absolutely wasted friend so early in the night. Drinking could wait a night or two. “Okay.”

“Oh a night in is just what we need. I swear, we can watch some romcoms and eat popcorn or whatever.”

Olivia smiled, maybe this would be fun. She could come over with a few choice movies and a couple of snacks. It would still be a fun night.

“Send me your address and I’ll meet you at your house.” The scream Jennifer let out was painfully loud.

.

The house really was big. Jennifer was giving her a tour of it. The living room with the L-shaped couch was bigger than her whole apartment. The kitchen had its own little island and there was a separate dining room even if they never used it. “The dining room is for when we have guests. Mostly though my dad and I just eat on the kitchen island.”

“Ah I see, I see.” Olivia said, stroking her chin and making light fun. There were two guest bedrooms, Olivia’s room, and the master bedroom on the second floor of the house. Each room had its own bathroom. Each room reminded her of those Architectural Digest homes that celebrities owned. A lot of neutrals, metal fixings, neat beds, and parachute comforters. It was neat and organized and it was lived in.

They made their base in Olivia's room and were in the middle of watching a movie when the doorbell rang. “Ah that’s my dad. Liv, wait here while I get the door?”

Olivia shrugged, it didn’t feel right to be left inside the room by herself. “I’ll just go with you. It’s fine.”

And maybe it was because for the whole semester Olivia did nothing but work. Maybe it's because her dates never went anywhere. Or maybe it was because Jennifer’s dad really was just that hot. But...yeah. He had a light beard, and his hair was hazel brown and tousled, and for someone who was middle aged he was fit. His shoulders weren’t broad but they were toned, she could see them against the fabric of his grey dress shirt. “Hey, dad! This is my friend Olivia.”

He turned to Olivia with a smile, “Nice to meet you. Make yourself at home. Drinks are in the fridge.”

“Nice to meet you too. And thank you!” She sounded so fucking stiff. What the fuck. Neither him nor Jennifer noticed though so maybe she sounded stiff only to herself.

.

Jennifer fell asleep only after their second movie. Olivia couldn’t blame her. At that point her friend had been awake for almost forty-eight hours. They really couldn’t have gone drinking even if they wanted to. It was only nine o’clock. She turned off Jennifer’s laptop. Olivia ruffled through her bag so she could get ready for bed.

Her hands stopped at the contact of something silky. Did she…? She shifted some of her clothes to check the bottom. She did. She accidentally brought her lace underwear. The black lace Victoria’s Secret one that she wore on dates. The bra was there too. The one that fit her breasts perfectly and pushed them up a little. It flattered her cleavage. What if…?

No. She shouldn’t. This was her friend’s dad. Jennifer would never forgive her. And yet, she didn’t put the offending pieces down. She pulled out her thin white tank top. It would do nothing to hide her black lace bra. Olivia rummaged through her bag to find her grey high-waisted cotton shorts. Thick enough not to show the color of her underwear but thin enough to highlight its outline and her ass shape.

She needed her own relief. Jennifer would not find out about this. Olivia went to the bathroom to take a warm shower.

.

Olivia went down the stairs and made her way to the kitchen to get herself a beer. Jennifer had said earlier that she could get whatever she wanted from the fridge. Well, now she was doing that and getting something else. Hopefully. Maybe. Probably.

There wasn't a wall that separated the kitchen and living room (where Jennifer’s dad currently was) and so she heard the sounds of the television. His back was turned to the kitchen though, he didn’t even see Olivia go down.

She slammed the fridge loud enough for him to hear and pretended to be as startled as him. He turned around. “Oh I’m sorry I didn’t know the fridge would close that easily.”

He cleared his throat and chuckled. “No harm done.” He put his arm on the couch. “Are you girls having fun?”

Olivia walked towards the couch a little. He was still wearing the same clothes except he no longer had his suit jacket and tie. “Oh loads. Though Jen fell asleep already. It’s fine she’s been up since yesterday.”

He smiled and shook his head. “I keep telling that girl to do her assignments earlier. Now here she is falling asleep on her guest.”

Olivia took a few small sips of her beer. Purposely walking towards the side of the couch. “I don’t mind. We were just watching a few movies.”

“I’m the king of the world!” Olivia turned her attention to the young Leonardo DiCaprio on the screen. Oh she could definitely work with this.

“Oh I love this movie.” She smiled.

“Would you like to watch?” He offered, already shifting his seat to make room on the couch.

“Sure!” She walked slowly to the front, swaying her hips once, twice, and arching her back ever so slightly as she sat down. Nothing too obvious yet. She sat a little bit away from him. Nothing too close yet either.

Olivia curled her feet up the couch and got a pillow to hug. She made sure to lean forward a little to expose her cleavage. She finished her beer and set it down the table just in time for Jack and Rose’s little escapade in the cargo hold.

From the corner of her eye she saw him put his own empty beer can down the table as he shifted uncomfortably. Olivia dropped the pillow she was holding, making it look like an accident. She used the opportunity to slide closer to him as she reached for the pillow. Her arm brushing his leg. “Sorry.”

“It’s,” he coughed, “no problem, Olivia.” He gave her a smile. 

“Jack I want you to draw me like one of your French girls.”

His face remained unchanging, but his arm shifted as he placed it on the back of the couch. The tip of his finger not touching her exposed shoulder. Although she could feel the slight heat off it. And her own temperature was getting a little warmer from the beer.

Her toes curled up when he ever so slowly placed his hand on her shoulder. His finger making light swirling patterns before giving her a little squeeze. She didn’t dare move. He faked a cough and shifted a little closer. The hand that was near her shoulder trailed down. If Olivia moved slightly so his finger would touch the side of her breast.

“So is this your favorite movie too?” She turned to look at him.

“Oh, uh not really. It was just on while I was flipping channels.” This time his eyes lingered a little on her. Olivia relished in the small attention. Just a little more. She put the pillow aside to expose her legs, her shorts had ridden up.

His response was to lean into her a little more. He placed the hand that wasn’t propped behind her on her knee. Olivia was already breathing heavily. She watched his eyes become half-lidded as it followed the rise and fall of her chest.

Olivia willed her hands to move and she guided the hand on her knee in between her thighs. He didn’t flinch. In fact his hand remained motionless between her legs. All she could feel was the warmth and roughness of it. She rubbed her thighs together, grinding herself against his fingers to elicit some kind of reaction out of him. Still, he just stared.

She stared back and imagined the feel of his beard scratching on her legs. Was he making her wait on purpose? She unknowingly let out an impatient whine. He finally smirked. He used one finger to stroke her clit. She hiked her leg up and started to stroke his bulge with her knee.

Olivia traced and twirled random patterns on his chest using her nail. She felt him slowly harden beneath her thigh. She took this as a sign to lean forward and kiss him. Slow and languid, her tongue slipping in his mouth deepening the–

He steadied his warm hands on her shoulders to gently push Olivia back to her seat. “Why did you stop?” Olivia asked and followed with another quick kiss. She would much rather that they go back to making out but she saw him hesitate.

“You’re my daughter’s friend, Olivia.”

Olivia pouted and moved to straddle him. She placed her lips just by the shell of his ear. “Is that all?” She whispered. He didn’t say anything.

“She never has to find out.” She breathed. She started nibbling on his earlobe. His hands, almost involuntarily, resting themselves on her waist. She pushed herself a little closer towards him, chest to chest. Her knees digging onto the back of the couch.

She hovered over him, not completely sitting herself on his lap.

She trailed her hands down his arms until they were over his own hands. She guided them to her ass. “Here.” She felt his hands squeeze. Still, she guided them towards the bottom curve of her ass. She guided his fingers to her wet entrance. Olivia raised one eyebrow, a question. A taunt.

“Olivia...” Is all he manages to let out. She could see in his face that he wasn’t hesitating. No, now it looked like he was just trying to stop himself. She widened her eyes in faux innocence and tilted her head.

“What?”

“You’re too young. I can’t.” He groaned out.

“I’m twenty-one.” She pouted the way that Olivia knew guys liked. She watched his eyes drift to her mouth. She eagerly went in and kissed him, urging him to kiss her back the same way he did a few seconds ago. He broke the kiss again.

“Yeah, and I’m forty-five.”

Olivia shrugged. “So I like older men.”

Olivia starts to unbutton his now crinkled dress shirt. Her mouth goes to his neck, leaving wet and open-mouthed kisses everywhere. His beard lightly scratching her own cheek. With every button she undid her mouth went lower and lower moving to kiss his tense shoulders and chest.

For good measure she lightly ground herself against him, just once as a tease. Olivia was rewarded with a low groan. “If you don’t want this then,” she moved back up to give him another deep kiss, lightly biting and sucking his lip before she released it. “Tell me to stop.”

She locked her arms behind his head and started to card his hair. He shocked her by leaning forward, one hand on her lower back. Olivia was confused before she heard the sound of the television being turned off.

He lifted her up from the couch, positioned her a little lower so that her entrance was aligned to his own groin. Olivia could really feel him even through the fabric of her own panties and shorts. His hands once again going under her ass, groping and squeezing it. Olivia let out her own moan. “Not here,” he said.

She wrapped her legs around his waist. While she was being carried to what she assumed was his room. She used her hand that wasn’t clutching his neck to graze her nails over his back.

He almost drops her, but quickly recovers, adjusting his hold. “Distracted are we?” She teased, whispering through his ear.

“You’re gonna wake Jen up.” He groaned into her own ear. “Wouldn’t want that now would we.”

“No, sir.”

“Good.”

They made it to his door and he closed it behind them with a soft nudge of his foot. He pressed her against the wall. Olivia pushed her hips towards him. He put his hand on her waist to stop her from moving. “Don’t squirm.” Using his other free hand he pushed down her cotton shorts to her thighs and dragged his palm in between her legs.

He started brushing his finger up and down her clit, applying light pressure through her underwear. “Shit.” Olivia’s own hand went to cup the bulge in his pants.

His response was to grind himself into her hand so she continued to touch and stroke it. They stay like that for a while, feeling one another up as they made out against his bedroom door. It’s more than Olivia’s done in months. It’s exactly what she needed.

After a while he picks her up again and throws her on the bed. He takes off his clothes and then rips off her own underwear. He pushes her bra down and swirls his tongue around her nipple. One hand grabs his hair and the other just scratches along his backside. “Fuck,” she moans out. She wonders if Jen could hear them. A small part of her wants her to hear them.

He goes down on her. Tongue sliding up and down her clit as his fingers work their way – pushing one and then going in and out then adding another. Maybe it’s because she’s been repressed for months but she comes from that. He licks her clean and it starts her back up all over again.

When he finally finally goes inside of her she’s screaming his name and pressing her breasts so flat against his chest. She gets a few shivers down her back from the hair on his body brushing up against her bare skin. She’s so so sensitive right now.

Eventually she stops screaming as she thrusts into him and he meets her in the middle, hitting her harder and deeper than before. The only sounds that fill up the room are in the form of skin slapping skin. That and their heavy breathing and pants. She comes first and he follows her soon after. The whole thing is kind of amazing.

When she wakes up that morning, in his bed, her bag that was in Jen’s room is in his. He’s already kissing along her waist then up her back. “Don’t worry. I told Jen you had to leave this morning because of an emergency.”

It was not what she had in mind, but celebrating winter break this way would be fun too.

**Author's Note:**

> so here it is, my first ever explicit story. leave comments or suggestions if you can! i might make more, nothing too crazy though.


End file.
